Pup Academy Wiki Rules
# Do not cuss even if there in asterisks *" #According to FANDOM's ToU, users have to edit when 13+ years old. # Do not add false information # Do not put inappropriate images or links on this wiki # Do not edit just a part of the page. Example: Spark, Whiz and Corazon was... '''Edit the rest' # Don't leave a page blank or just put little information. Example: Isle Hirvonnen: R # Don't put a false name when you are making a page. # Do not put spoilers in episodes that haven't been aired yet # Do not type edits with poor grammar and spelling # Do not isert gibberish to pages # Do not make a sock-puppet account # Do not add cussing in your profile # No inappropriate images or links # No cussing # Do not put inappropriate images or links # Do not say mean words to everybody # Do not spam all over the wiki or on users pages # Do not cuss # Do not put inappropriate images or links or videos # Do not fight with users # Do not say mean words to anybody, more importantly the Admin and the Moderator # Do not ask non necessary questions # Do not put spoilers # Do not pretend to spoil, why, look at this down below ImperfectXIII said People, I'm getting little weary of the posts that say 'don't delete this, its just a joke. I have a sense of humor too, but this is getting overboard. After a certain point, joking becomes trolling. If you can't discuss this episode without posting spoilers 'OR '''pretending to post spoilers, please do not post at all. '''Comment written in the My Little Pony Wiki'' '' # Do not spam all over the Discord Chat # Do not cuss # Do not put inappropriate images or links # Do not put images that include cussing # Do not say mean words to everybody In accordance to the Children's Online Privacy Protection Act (COPPA), users under the age of 13, or 16 in the EEA, excluding The United Kingdom, are not allowed to own a FANDOM account, therefore, they cannot make any form of editing contribution on this wiki. If a user is revealed to be underage, please report it to an administrator with evidence. An underage user will be blocked until they are of legal age to contribute (13 or 16 over). * If you notice a vandal has been vandalizing multiple wikis across FANDOM, consider reporting it to the VSTF (Volunteer Spam Task Force). If you do any of these things listed on the wiki, you will have a reminder. If you do it again you will have a warning this time, if you keep doing it you will have a block that will last for a short period of time, if you do it again you will have a block which lasts long, if you keep doing this nonstop, this will result in a permanent block. Thank you.